Under the Weather
by Phish Tacko
Summary: Edward is sick. Can Bella help nurse him back to health? I know this has been done before, but I just wanted to take a crack at it. Written because I'm a freaking idiot.
1. First sign of sickness

**Summary: Edward gets sick. 'Nuff said. And this is before Breaking Dawn.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Edward struggled to keep up with his prey while hunting today. He felt absolutely terrible, and hunting only made him feel sicker.

Edward considered calling out for Rosalie and asking for help getting home, but nixed the idea, figuring he could get home, even though his legs felt like raspberry jello.

Feeling a sudden wave on nausea hit him, Edward stopped, leaned against a tree, and closed his eyes, praying that his stomach would stop churning.

Rosalie, apparently sensing something was wrong, appeared suddenly at Edward's side as he dropped to his knees, clutching his stomach.

"Edward, are you all right?" She asked him, gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

Edward leaned forward and retched, vomiting blood.

"No…" He finally answered, leaning back against the tree. He closed his eyes tight, bringing his knees to his chest.

"I know, Edward, puking sucks on so many levels." Rosalie said softly, sitting down next to Edward and resting her arm around his shoulders. "C'mon, let's try and get home."

Edward leaned away from Rosalie and vomited once more.

"Okay, I can take a hint…" Rosalie sat down again, letting Edward rest his head on her shoulder. Edward groaned softly, burying his face in the cool shoulder of her jacket.

After about 5 minutes, Edward spoke, breaking the silence.

"We should try to get home." He mumbled, sitting up to let Rosalie stand.

"Okay, but you'd better see if you can run, first." Rosalie responded, pulling Edward to his feet. Edward stumbled, landing on his knees.

"I'm not sure if I can even stand, let alone run…" He mumbled, exhaling heavily. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. The ground tilted nauseatingly under him, causing him to sway and lose his balance, landing on his side.

"Okay, Edward, I didn't think I would have to do this, but it's probably the only way I'm gonna get you home…" Rosalie sighed, winding one arm around Edward's waist and the other arm around his knees, and lifting him into her arms.

"No puking." She told him as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I think I can manage…" Edward whispered, resting his head on her shoulder and closing his eyes as she began to run toward their house at top speed.

**Never seen a story where Rosalie's carried Edward, have ya? Didn't think so. Ya like? **

**If you're wondering why Rosalie is OOC, it's because Edward being sick reminds her of taking care of a sick kid. So, if you see her beg Carlisle to let her help take care of Edward in future chapters, don't be surprised.**

**Sorry if it was so short. I think the next chapter'll be longer. Just let me get me lazy arse moving, and you'll get another chapter in no time.**


	2. Getting Edward home

**Summary: Chapter 2, people. 'Nuff said.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella heard a loud knock at the door. She got up off the couch to answer it, but Alice beat her to it. Alice opened the door and Rosalie rushed in with Edward cradled in her arms.

"What's with Edward?" Bella asked, her expression turning concerned.

"I dunno." Rosalie answered, laying Edward down on the couch. He moaned quietly, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Someone should get a bucket…" Alice said suddenly.

"Why?" Bella asked, feeling Edward's forehead. It was surprisingly warm, and sheened with sweat.

"You'll see in a few seconds." Alice replied, suddenly holding a bucket. Seconds after she said that, Edward leaned over and vomited into the bucket.

"Shouldn't we get him into something more comfortable, like pajamas, or something?" Bella asked, rubbing random shapes on Edward's back, attempting to soothe him.

"That's a good idea." Alice replied, bounding toward the stairs. "I'll get his pajamas!"

Bella sighed and sat on the sofa at Edward's feet. He had turned onto his side and opened his eyes, moaning softly.

"Hey." Bella whispered, caressing Edward's smooth cheek with her thumb. For some reason, the skin seemed softer than usual. Bella found that odd, but thought nothing of it.

Bella stroked Edward's smooth skin until Alice returned to the couch, holding a bundle of clothing.

"Try to sit him up, okay?" Alice requested, putting the bundle on the floor as Bella unsuccessfully tried to lift Edward into a sitting position.

"Alice, I could use a little help, here…" She told Alice, motioning for her to help. Alice sighed and moved to help, lifting Edward by the armpits into a sitting position. Edward grunted in protest, but nevertheless stayed still as they helped him sit up. But when Bella lifted his shirt to remove it, he pushed her hand away.

"I can do it myself…" Edward mumbled, waving Bella and Alice away. The two turned away after handing him his pajamas, leaving him to change.

After about 5 minutes, Edward finally had his pajamas on.

"It's safe to look, now…" he said softly, lying back down. Bella turned around and couldn't help but giggle. Edward was wearing a blue shirt that looked at least 2 sizes too big and a pair of blue plaid pajama pants that looked to be at lease 7 sizes too big. On Edward's slim frame, the clothes appeared to be swallowing him whole!

"I didn't know what to buy him, exactly, so I just bought what I thought he would like." Alice explained, the corners of her mouth turning up. "He loves those. He wears 'em all the time."

Bella stole a glance at Edward, who was now curled into a ball, sound asleep.

"Okay, how is it possible that he's asleep?" She asked in disbelief.

"Beats me." Alice replied, shrugging. "I'll go ask Carlisle about it." She bounded up the stairs, her spiky black hair bobbing.

Bella sat on the couch again, resting her hand on Edward's leg and analyzing his angelic face. His eyes were closed, his long eyelashes fluttering softly above his perfect cheekbones. His lips were relaxed, slightly apart. His face was calm, a smooth mask conveying no emotion.

"Bella…" he suddenly mumbled, his eyebrows knitting together.

"I'm right here, Edward." She whispered, reaching for his hand.

"Don't ever leave me…"

Bella gripped Edward's hand and noticed that it was shaking ever so slightly.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Edward mumbled, bringing his knees to his chest. Bella got up off the couch, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm gonna go find a blanket for you." She told him, prying her hand out of his. Edward moaned softly in protest, but nevertheless let her go.

After about 5 minutes, Bella found a warm-looking quilt in one of the linen closets and carried it over to Edward, who had turned onto his right side, facing the couch's backrest. She unfolded the blanket and placed it over the unconscious vampire, occasionally stopping to tuck it around him.

Edward had fallen completely silent and motionless during this process, his angelic features revealing no emotion other than complete serenity.

Alice was suddenly leaning on the back of the couch, her wide eyes scrutinizing Edward's sleeping form. She reached down, prodding Edward gently with her finger.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Bella asked, reclaiming her seat on the couch.

"Carlisle says that Edward probably had some tainted blood, which is why he's so sick."

"Well, it certainly explains why Edward threw up earlier…"

Edward convulsed suddenly, startling Bella. His eyes were suddenly open wide, flickering from Alice to Bella, and back again. Bella grabbed the bucket as Edward turned onto his left side, a sharp gasp escaping his lips. Alice hurried to his side and helped him sit up slowly, careful not to make him dizzy. Edward moaned quietly, squeezing his eyes shut and resting his head on Alice's shoulder. His lips trembled as he winced and let out a sob, a pained expression distorting his face.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Bella asked him softly, taking hold of his hand. Edward gasped sharply again, arching his back.

"It's okay, Edward…" Alice soothed, gently pushing Edward back down. Edward let himself collapse back onto the couch, breathing heavily and shivering.

"We should try and get him upstairs into his room, or something." Bella suggested, pushing a few strands of stray hair away from his forehead.

"That's a good idea." Alice replied, wrapping one arm around Edward's waist and the other around his knees. "We're gonna try and get you upstairs, okay?" she whispered in his ear, lifting him into her arms. Edward let out a soft whimper, but wrapped his arms around her shoulders anyway. His eyelids fluttered until they closed as he rested his head on Alice's shoulder, soon falling asleep as she carried him up the stairs and into his room.

**Aw, poor Edward… I'd hate to be where he is right now. *sniffle, cough* **


End file.
